1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a testing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A manufacture procedure of a display device includes a process of manufacturing a substrate provided with thin film transistors, a process of combining PCBs (Printed circuit boards) and so on, which are used to drive the substrate, with the substrate. Also, a testing process is performed in each of the above-mentioned processes.
First, an array testing process is performed when the substrate provided with the thin film transistors is completed, in order to test whether or not any failure is generated in the thin film transistors and pixel patterns and any one of the signal lines is disconnected. Also, a panel testing process is performed before the PCBs are combined with the panel. The panel testing process is used to detect whether or not the panel is normally manufactured.
In the panel test process, it is generally tested whether or not any one of a fault due to a different substance on an active area of the panel, a poor optical property due to a regional thickness deviation in the active area, a point defect due to a poor thin film transistor and a line defect due to the disconnection of a gate or data line is generated. The general test result determines whether the panel is poor, acceptable or good.
The panel test process can be performed in one of an A/P test mode, a vision test mode and a shorting bar test mode.
The shorting bar test mode applies test signals to shorting bars which are connected to gate pads and data pads on the panel, in order to test the panel.
Such a shorting bar test mode can solve disadvantages of the A/P test mode and the vision test mode. However, the shorting bar test mode must electrically disconnect the shorting bars from the pads after the panel is tested. To this end, the panel is cut along a trimming line or a cutting line. In this time, odd and even electrodes may be melted. Due to this, a short circuit can be generated between the melted odd and even electrodes. Moreover, a small-sized panel forces the distance between the pads to become smaller. As such, the short circuit can be more easily generated between the electrodes when the panel is cut along the trimming line or the cutting line.